1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to storing and using data with secure circuitry, and more particularly, to an electronic device that uses a method for storing data, over a physical channel, between a processor and secure circuitry of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smartphones or table computers, may include secure circuitry mounted therein (e.g., an embedded secure element (eSE)). The secure circuitry may be circuitry or a chip for storing information, such as personal information, which requires high security. The secure circuitry may be used when making a payment using wireless communication.
The secure circuitry may be provided in a removable form or an embedded form within the electronic device. The secure circuitry may be managed according to an authorized control command of a reliable external server, thereby protecting the secure circuitry from an external malicious attack. When managed by only a control command of the external server, the secure circuitry embedded in the electronic device may be restricted to an effective mutual operation with another circuit in the electronic device.